guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Colonel Custo
skills confirmed with SoC --Gumby 11:46, 30 October 2006 (CST) Worth adding that he's quite possibly named after QQCustodian? --Lemming 22:09, 7 November 2006 (CST) :Almost definantly :p — Skuld 18:15, 1 December 2006 (CST) Triple green I have been 4 man farming this boss for most of the recent triple drop event and got nothing at all. Whoever's screenshot that is, count yourself very very lucky. 7 Hours straight farming!.. nada --Neon 19:39, 19 November 2006 (CST) i just got it there with 3 heros 4 hechies :p--62.252.128.28 19:49, 21 November 2006 (CST) I highly doubt he is named after some player in game :Custo knows he is ;) — Skuld 09:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::Custo! YAY. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:23, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Dammit Warw, if you edited this in 19 days it would have been exactly a year since last edit RT | Talk 17:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yay. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 17:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL, named after a specific player? That's the most retarded trivia on this site, and that's saying alot, including other trivias. Wow, just when I thought random trivias couldn't get anymore bs into them. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.176.211.246 ( ) }. ::::::It's not unlikely. Weaponsmith Ruricu was confirmed by a developer to be named after User:Ruricu, for example. But in this case... I'm far more likely to go with the assumption that this Colonel named for Colonel Custer. ;] 19:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Should I put a note then on the Charr Ashwalkers that they're named after my character? "The Ashwalker Moa"? - My first instinct is Colonel Custer too, it's a far better and far more logical match unless someone can provide a reference where the dev team has said they named it in his honour -- 10:37, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Ryuujin ::::::::Just in case anyone is seriously in the dark about this, read up on Custo. He was one of the most famous american frontliners, having been in great guilds like eternum pariah, I Guild I, and team quitter. This boss was a pretty obvious reference to the player. ::::::::However, since I was sick and tired of people who had never taken the time to learn about famous players questioning the trivia, I asked emily for official confirmation. And, of course, I got it. She also added "many bosses and NPCs are named after community members, testers, and other people that we know." Skuld made a few good lists of npcs, linking anet staff to their respective bosses or townspeople. Ruricu also has the spearmen list of references, which was a factions thing... and factions also had references to zealots of shiverpeak and amatz basin guilds. Is it really so hard to grasp? :/ -Auron 16:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Namesake Is there a source for the claim it was named after a player guild? Just because the word "Custo" happens to be the first five letters of the word "Custodian" does not make it so.--Fogeltje 13:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed by ANet. --Vipermagi 13:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC)